THE GREAT TOWER 12
by LovePanda2T
Summary: Tahun 2022, sekumpulan zombie tiba-tiba menyerang. Saat manusia sudah diambang kepunahan, ditemukan sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi menembus langit dan manusia pun akhirnya bisa hidup damai disana. Namun, 50 tahun kemudian hal aneh tiba-tiba terjadi. EXO. Taoris / Kristao, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay, Chenmin


THE GREAT TOWER [12]

Author : Love Panda [Mika]

Pairing : Kristao / Taoris, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay, Chenmin

Cast : EXO

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya tak memiliki hak apa-apa selain cerita ini.

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Incest, Violence, typo, dll

Summary :

Tahun 2022, sekumpulan zombie tiba-tiba menyerang. Saat manusia sudah diambang kepunahan, ditemukan sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi menembus langit dan manusia pun akhirnya bisa hidup damai disana. Namun, 50 tahun kemudian hal aneh tiba-tiba terjadi.

Note :

Tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk buat fanfic Taoris incest. Awalnya aku bikin cerita incest romance biasa, yang bener-bener biasa banget. Karena itu, pas ide cerita ini terlintas, langsung aja aku bikin Taoris jadi tokoh incest disini. So, please enjoy!

***TMCY***

Prologue & Pengenalan Tokoh

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu yang cerah dan semua orang menyambutnya dengan senang. Namun, kedamain itu terusik.

Sekumpulan zombie tiba-tiba menyerang.

Semua orang dilanda kepanikan. Jeritan, teriakan dan tangisan pun terdengar disetiap sudut kota. Lalu dari setiap gigitan itu, zombie baru tercipta.

Dan segalanya semakin gawat ketika zombie semakin bertambah cepat dan daerah berbahaya semakin meluas. Manusia terpojok.

Ditengah keputusasaan, tiba-tiba umat manusia mendapat pertolongan. Juh didalam hutan, mereka menemukan sebuah menara misterius. Menara yang bisa melindungi mereka dari para zombie kelaparan itu.

Manusia akhirnya memutuskan tinggal disana dan memulai lagi hidup mereka. Kedamain pun tercipta.

.

.

.

Ah, tapi mereka tidak tahu. Hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka dibalik semua ketentraman ini.

***TMCY***

Tahun 2072

The Great Tower, Level 13, Downtown.

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kris segera memeluk Tao yang kini tengah membersihkan pedang kesayangannya.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?" Kris mengecup pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Ya, aku malah sudah bisa berlari sekarang," Tao menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Besok aku siap berkerja bersama, kakak."

"Tidak, Tao," Kris mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu. "Cedera kakimu parah. Setidaknya perlu satu minggu lagi hingga kau bisa kembali bekerja."

Tao menyimpan pedang-nya dengan hati-hati diatas meja, ia tatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu dengan kesal. "Kakiku sudah sembuh, kak! Lihat!" Ia menunjukkan kaki kanannya yang memperlihatkan bekas luka yang memanjang disana.

"Perbannya kau lepas?"

"Lukanya sudah kering, kak. Sungguh, aku sudah baikan," Tao menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Kris dan membuat laki-laki itu menghela nafas berat.

"Tiga hari lagi istirahat dan kau boleh kembali bekerja. Ingat! Tiga hari."

Dan kemudian Tao menerjang Kris lalu memeluknya. Memberikan kakaknya tercinta sebuah ciuman dibibir.

"Tao sayang kakak."

***TMCY***

"_Tao tidak mau disini lagi!"_

"_Kakak, bawa Tao ke lantai yang paling tinggi!"_

"_Kakak! Mereka…"_

_._

_._

_._

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengecup bibir Tao, ia turun dari kasur. Setelah membenarkan celananya dan memakai kaos-nya kembali, ia merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang adiknya itu dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia tiba-tiba memimpikan masa lalunya. Kehidupannya bersama Tao dulu. Sial! Kenangan buruk itu mendadak kembali muncul dan membuatnya tidak tenang, Tidak, Kris tidak mau hal-hal mengerikan itu terjadi pada mereka berdua lagi. Apalagi pada Tao. Tidak. Kris akan mencegahnya.

Dengan itu Kris pun keluar dari dalam rumah.

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 12, Daerah Pengasingan.

Kris menatap pistol yang kini ada ditangannya. Suatu ketertarikan terlihat dari pancaran matanya.

"Namanya Pandragon. Dan aku berani bersumpah pandamu kalau itu pistol paling hebat yang kami miliki sekarang," Suho menatap Lay sekilas dan kemudian kembali menatap Kris.

"Pistol itu bahkan 3x lipat lebih bagus dibanding pistolmu yang sekarang."

"Berapa? Apa yang kau ingin aku kerjakan?"

"Aku beri kau diskon karena kau pelanggan setia kami. Dan ya, kau tahu kan berandalan dari level 10? Salah seorang dari mereka lupa membayar senjata yang kami jual padanya dan ya, aku harap kau bisa membereskannya."

Kris pun mengambil pistol Pandragon itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya beserta amunisi-nya.

"Kalau begitu ini saatnya mengetes pistol baru kebangganmu ini."

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 10, Black Pearl Area

Kris menatap mayat yang tergeletak dihadapnnya dan pistol ditangannya bergantian. Sebuah seringaian pun tercipta diwajahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakangannya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh anak buahku?"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kai tengah bersandar di dinding gang.

"Kau juga masuk ke wilayahku tanpa izin, berengsek!"

Laki-laki jangkung itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kai yang kini berjalan kehadapannya.

"Ah, pasti kau disuruh oleh pasangan gila senjata itu. Dasar pesuruh!" Kai berkata tepat dihadapan wajah Kris.

Tak menggubrisnya, Kris berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu dan meninggalkan Kai yang terus mencacinya tanpa henti.

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 51, Government Labs

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia sandarkan tubuh lelahnya di satu-satunya kursi diruangan itu.

Laki-laki manis itu sekilas menatap kearah komputernya yang masih menyala dan menampilkan beberapa data yang tak dimengerti kebanyakan orang.

Aneh. Luhan merasa sangat aneh dengan data yang baru saja diperolehnya itu. Bocah bernama Sehun itu kenapa begitu misterius?

Satu minggu yang lalu ia mendapat perintah untuk memeriksa tubuh seorang bocah berusia sekitar 18 atau 19 yang tengah koma itu. Ia bingung tentu saja, meski begitu ia tetap melakukan tugasnya. Dan kini, saat hasil pemeriksaan itu keluar, mau tak mau Luhan mengkrenyitkan alisnya bingung. Ada yang salah dengan DNA bocah itu. Dan ada sesuatu ditubuhnya yang tak jelas benda apa itu.

"Hah…"

Menghela nafas lagi, Luhan memilih untuk mematikan komputernya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Dan besok ia baru kan menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Kepala Lab.

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 11, Downtown.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar pisau-nya malas sembari menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memasukkan beberapa senapan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau dapat area mana?"

"Area 51," Chanyeol menjawab sembari melampirkan tas hitam besar itu dipunggung-nya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutar matanya. "Aku di area 59."

Tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menalikan sepatu-nya kini terhenti, ia tatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan khawatir. "Area tingkat A?!"

"Kami diutus ber-lima, kok. Kau tenang saja, semuanya tentara kelas B."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Selesai memakai sepatunya, ia berjalan kearah pemuda manis itu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri nanti," laki-laki itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. "Aku pergi."

Chanyeol pun menghilang dibalik pintu membawa perasaan khawatir dihati Baekhyun.

"Kau juga, Yeol. Semoga kau kembali dengan selamat."

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 27, Food Market III.

"Apa kau punya, Bakpau?" Chen menghentikan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk menghitung tumpukan karung dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir itu makanan zaman kapan? Lagipula kalaupun ada kau tidak akan menemukannya adanya beras, daging, sayuran."

"Oh, ayolah. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkan makanan itu, Xiumin tidak akan mau berkencan denganku!"

"Itu urusanmu! Dan demi Tuhan, Chen. Kembalilah bekerja!" Kyungsoo pun kembali menghitung karung-karung itu.

"Dasar kejam!"

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 29, Peternakan

Xiumin tersenyum. Ia baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan pada hewan-hewan ternak disana dan hasilnya cukup membuatnya puas. Tak ada virus, tak ada penyakit dan masih merupakan produk terbaik.

Ia juga mendapat hasil yang bagus dari produk Pertanian dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar senang hari ini.

Memeriksa semua ini memang lebih menyenangkan dibanding meneliti virus yang menjangkiti para zombie itu. Tak salah dia memilih untuk beralih sebentar, meski hanya satu minggu. Minggu depan ia harus berhadapan dengan sisa-sisa tubuh mayat hidup itu lagi.

Ah, daripada memikirkan hal itu, Xiumin lebih memilih memikirkan hal lain yang membuat hatinya berbunga.

"Chen nanti bisa dapat Bakpau-nya tidak, ya~?"

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 100, Gates of Heaven.

"Bagaimana kabar bocah yang berhasil kabur itu?"

Seorang laki-laki cantik bertanya sembari menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Polisi sudah menemukannya dan sekarang ia ada ditangan Lab Level 51."

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan! Aku tak mau rahasia kita sampai terbongkar!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu pun pergi dan menyisakkan misteri yang teramat besar.

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 13, Downtown.

Tao merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada Kris dan bersandar pada dada laki-laki tampan itu.

"Kakak, kapan kita bisa melewati Gates of Heaven dan tinggal di level paling tinggi?"

Kris bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bahkan ragu mereka berdua bisa kesana. Karena itu ia membalas pertanyaan itu dengan kecupan di kening.

"Aku tahu itu masih lama, tapi setidaknya bawa aku ke level yang lebih tinggi dibanding ini."

Sekali lagi Kris mencium adiknya itu. "Secepatnya, sayang. Aku akan membawamu naik. Terus, terus dan terus sampai kita mendapat tempat yang lebih baik.

Dan ciuman dibibir itu pun tercipta sebagai tanda janji Kris untuk pemuda panda itu.

***TMCY***

The Great Tower, Level 5, Isolated Area

Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap lautan manusia yang ada disekelilingnya.

Dan seketika matanya yang awalnya berwarna coklat kini beralih menjadi merah.

"Saatnya melakukan pembalasan!"

Para manusia itupun berteriak dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda misterius itu.

To Be Continued

Tolong maafkan saya yang bukan'a update fanfic Taoris sebelumnya dan malah bikin fanfic bersambung yang baru.

Tapi, aku bener-bener udah ga tahan buat publish fanfic ini.

Peach! Eh, Peace! v(^o^)v

Ditunggu ya, chapter 1 nya ~

XDDDDDD


End file.
